The profiles of prostaglandin E2 (PGE2), prostaglandin F2a (PGF2 alpha), prostaglandin D2 (PGD2) thromboxane B2 (TxB2) and 6- keto-prostaglandin F1 (6KPGF1) in lung tissue and lung carcinoma tissue were compared in relation to the histologic classification of the lung neoplasm. Eight histologic classifications of tumor tissue were employed: squamous cell carcinoma (N=18); adenocarcinoma (n=6), small cell carcinoma (n=4), mixed cell carcinoma (n=2) bronchioloalveolar carcinoma (n=2) and metastatic tumors (n=3). PGE2 production was greater in all but two histologic classifications of lung tumors than in lung tissue. The biosynthesis of PGE2 was less in large cell carcinoma tissue. Metastatic tumor tissue synthesized PGE2 in equal quantities in comparison with lung tissue. Similar levels of PGE2 alpha production were observed in lung and tumor tissues classified as follows: small cell carcinoma, large cell carcinoma and metastatic tumors. Higher levels of PGF2 synthesis were evident in squamous cell carcinoma, adenocarinoma, mixed cell, bronchioloalveolar and bronchial carcinoid tissues. The most profound differences in PGD2 biosynthesis were evident in comparisons of lung tissue and large cell carcinoma tissue with PGD2 being higher in this tumor tissue. The profile of bisenoic prostanoids synthesized from endogenous arachidonic acid in 13 established cell lines derived from human lung carcinomas have been determined. PGE2 and PGF2 were produced in all cell lines with demonstratable prostanoid biosynthesis (DMS-273, NCI-H460, NCI-H522, NCI-H358, Calu-3, Calu-6, A549). TxB2 production was evident only in these cell lines originating from lung adenocarcinomas (Calu-3, A549, Calu-6). 6KPGF1 alpha and 9 alpha, 11 beta-PGF2 alpha were products in Calu-3 cells only. Our findings suggest that certain lung carcinomas selectively synthesize prostaglandins.